The Origin of the Universe
Volthoom In the beginning, there was only the "Presence". From the Presence came the first being, Volthoom. In his hand, lies the White[[White Lantern| Lantern]], which he uses to bestow light 'upon the void. Volthoom creates the first Earth, the 'Prime Earth, and around it, the universe itself. On the 7th Day of Creation, Volthoom becomes one with the Lantern, as it lies on Earth. Prime Earth As the universe grows, the Presence creates Mobius to "monitor" 'the Earth. Around the White Lantern, Mobius creates a tower, which he dubs the '"House of Heroes". Mobius eventually crafts his two artifacts: the Mobius Chair, and the Mobius Sword. Across the universe, Gods are born and worshipped. And with them arise planets and civilizations,while concepts of Order and Chaos, Life '''and '''Anti-Life battle for eternal balance. War on Earth Millennia passes, and Mobius becomes a recluse, remaining in his Tower. Without his guidance, the universe descends into anarchy, as various Pantheons clash for control of the Earth. On the faraway world of Urgrund, the old god Yuga Khan 'gathers his forces in search of the fabled 'Anti-Life Equation, which would allow its possessor to dominate the wills of any sentient race. Legend tells of its existence on Earth, the center of the universe. On Earth, a Lord of Chaos named Eclipso becomes an apostle of Nekron, the God of Death. Eclipso amasses an army to storm the House of Heroes, where he will attempt to destroy the indestructible White Lantern. Destruction of the Lantern would "potentially" allow Nekron to pass into the mortal world, as well as the extinction of all life in the universe. News of the upcoming invasions are spread, and a force is assembled to halt the two powers. The group gathers at the Rock of Eternity, comprised of: the Wizard''' Shazam, the Sun God Rao, and the '''Pantheons of Olympus. The Presence sends two envoys to meet the group: the Spirit of Vengeance, the Spectre, and the Spirit of Judgement, the Phantom Stranger. Nabu, a Lord of Order, confronts Eclipso in an attempt to stop him. The two are evenly matched, but the scales have been tipped. Imbued with the powers of Nekron, Eclipso is able to gain the upper hand, mortally wounding Nabu. Before being killed, Nabu teleports himself to the Rock, warning the group of Eclipso's power. As he dies, Nabu transfers his soul and power into his Helmet, leaving fate to decide a worthy successor to wield his power. The forces of Yuga Khan and Eclipso meet on Earth, battling for control of the tower. The Wizard leads the charge against both groups, blocking their path. As the war rages on, the conflict begins to destabilize the universe, ravaging all of creation. Phantom Stranger makes his way into the House of Heroes, confronting Mobius. The Stranger persuades Mobius to return, to guide existence back into stability. Mobius however knows the true reason the Presence sent the Spectre and Stranger: to kill Mobius. Mobius stands over the White Lantern, unsheathing his blade. He says, "If I can't have it, no one can." Mobius drives his blade into the Lantern, and white light engulfs the Tower. Creation of the Multiverse As Mobius drives his sword into the Lantern, the Earth duplicates itself 52 times. The Lantern splits, releasing three energies from inside: Will, Fear, and Rage. The ensuing blast sends a wave across creation: The world of Olympus, the Rock of Eternity, and the House of Heroes become unhinged from reality. Eclipso is reduced to a purple[[Eclipso Diamond| diamond]], while Rao implodes, becoming a red sun. Yuga Khan's world of Urgrund splits in two, eventually becoming the twin worlds of New Genesis and Apokolips. The Spectre is caught in the blast; transforming him into an incorporeal being. The Presence intervenes, vaporizing Mobius, and banishing him to the void of creation, the Antimatter Universe. The Presence stabilizes the conflict, creating a barrier around the Earths, dubbed the Source Wall. All 52 alternate universes, or Earths, exist in the same space, but vibrate at different frequencies. At the center of this [[Multiverse|"Multiverse"]] lies the abandoned House of Heroes, with the Mobius Sword still planted in the tower's center. The newly formed [[The Guardians of the Universe|'Guardians of the Universe]]' arrive on [[Prime Earth|'Earth']]' to assist in the fallout from the war. Led by 'Appa Ali Apsa, the Guardians succeed in imprisoning Yuga Khan in the Source Wall, where he would remain for millennia. [[Return of Bruce Wayne|'''Return of Bruce Wayne]] During the event, Return of Bruce Wayne, a Darkseid infected Batman (Barbatos) travels back to the dawn of time where he attack Volthoom as he is creating existence. Barbatos picks up the White Lantern Battery, but the feedback is too strong, and Darkseid's influence corrupts life, creating what will be Nekron. Superman and Wonder Woman are able to stop Barbatos and the timeline is secured. Timeline *This event is followed by The Betrayal of Krona Links *Full Reading Order